Baby Bump
by Emmeken
Summary: Being the new girl at school never is easy, but being pregnant makes it even harder. My name Bella Swan, I'm 17 years old and pregnant. My mother kicked me out, so now I live with my dad, Charlie. Yet somehow there's a bright side to all this and, that bright side is called Edward Cullen. - All Human.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Chapter 1 – The new girl**

"Name?" The chubby lady behind the counter looks at me from under her glasses, her eyes focused mainly on my stomach.

"Bella, Isabella Swan.", I mumble quietly.

"Ah, miss Swan. We were expecting you a little bit earlier."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling well the last few days."

_Lie. _I just didn't want to come to this school, where everyone will be staring at my baby bump all the time – she just has proven that. If it were up to me, I would have stayed in my bed for another day, week or maybe even 6 months. But no, today my dad decided I had to go. So now I'm here, barely a week in this rainy village and already going to school.

Charlie already did a lot for me though, so I won't discuss it.

"How far along are you?", she asks friendly, while subtly pointing at my belly.

"Almost four months."

"Lovely. How are you feeling? When I was pregnant, morning sickness kept me in the bathroom all morning." She chuckles. I hope that in a few years I'll be able to joke about it too, because now it just really sucks.

Right that moment, the school-bell rings, my signal to escape this rather awkward conversation. I quickly say goodbye and walk to the hallway. Alright, Math, classroom 14 – so my neat schedule states.

When I finally find it – after getting lost a few times - and enter, all students immediately start whispering to each other and stare at my stomach. Great.

I hand the small note that says I'm new to the teacher, an old man that's already going bald. He critically examines it and to be honest, seems a little annoyed that I interrupted his lecture.

"Quiet everyone.", he says loudly, "This is our new student. Isabella Swan."

"Bella.", I correct him.

"Right, Bella Swan. Treat her well. Let's hope Miss Swan will learn to arrive on time.", he sighs. "You can go sit next to Edward."

He points at a handsome – extremely handsome – guy with bronze hair, who's sitting alone. Quietly I take my seat and search for the math book I received today.

"Is she really..?" I hear the soft voices of the two girls sitting behind us.

"Well duh Angela."

"What? She's like.. our age."

"I know. I bet that in her last school, she was a total slut." She says it like it's something completely obvious.

_Just ignore it_, I keep repeating in my thoughts. Focus on the teacher.

"Work together with your neighbour on exercises 45, 46 and 49. These should be a piece of cake, if you paid attention.", he says, while writing the numbers on the blackboard. "Edward, miss Swan has missed most of the course, would you mind explaining her what we've seen today?"

"Not at all, sir.", he answers polite, but I can see he's a little annoyed with it. Can't blame him though. He drags his chair closer to mine and puts his notes in the middle of the table, so I can see them. And then, for just a moment, his beautiful, light brown – almost gold – eyes meet mine. A subtle smile appears on his perfect face, and I think I'm smiling too, probably like an idiot.

Then he focuses on the exercises again, "It's really not that hard. Just some easy integrals."

Int-what? "Oh, of course… Easy.", I mumble sarcastically.

He grins. "Let's make a deal. I'll make these exercises now and after school, I will be your personal tutor. Ok?"

I think I'm blushing. Ok no, I'm sure I'm blushing, so I just nod. My voice gets high and squeaky when I'm nervous, don't really want him to know that.

Suddenly there's a sour taste in my mouth. _God. Please, not now. _But before I can run out of the classroom, vomit is spread all over the floor and laughter fills the classroom.

~~~(…)~~~

Lunch. The only hour I actually enjoy, at least, the only hour I used to enjoy. Now it's not much different from actual courses. There's just no teacher rambling things I don't understand.

When I look around, almost everyone is staring at me again. Pointing and laughing, probably about what happened this morning. God, I hate morning sickness..

There are only a few tables left where no one's sitting, so I immediately walk to one of those and put my tray down. Ignoring the eyes pointed at me, I start uselessly poking what's supposed to be chicken, I think. Yet it reminds me too much of my breakfast, lying on the floor this morning. With a sigh, I move it away from me.

"I wouldn't eat that either." _Edward, _the one person that actually looks at my face when talking to me and has forgiven me for throwing up over his shoes. I feel how he sort of pats my back, but immediately understand why when he hands me a small paper with the word 'Slut' written on it.

"Damn it.", I mumble.

"Want me to publicly humiliate whoever did this?"

I chuckle. "I've gotten used to it by now. But thanks.."

A playful smile reveals his shining white teeth. "Do you mind?" He points at the empty chair at the other side of the table.

I shake my head. "Of course not."

While passing by, he puts a red apple in my hands. "The only eatable thing here. Enjoy." And then goes sit in front of me.

Suddenly he looks up, confused, but then surprisingly starts laughing. "I'm so sorry."

A small girl takes her seat next to me, within a few seconds. "Bella. Nice to meet you. Edward told me about you. I'm Alice, his amazing, fashionable sister." Wow, so many words, in only a few seconds.

"Nice to meet you too.", I mumble silently.

"Do you know the sex of the baby yet?"

"Alice!", Edward hisses, lightly irritated.

She mumbles something incomprehensible and then focuses on me again. "Sorry Bella. Edward thinks I offended you, but you don't think so, right?"

She's so convincing I have to say she's right. Not that I was offended though, I kind of like how she talks about it so casually.

"Well..?" She curiously looks at me.

"Oh. I don't know yet. With all that's been going on I didn't really find the time to-"

"No problem! Carlisle, our dad, is a doctor. I'll schedule an ultrasoundthingy for you, tonight! Edward says you're coming over anyway.", she yells enthusiastic.

"Wait, what? No, I don-" But she runs off, already dialling a number on her mobile.

"I said _maybe, _Alice.", Edward yells, but it still sounds friendly. Yet Alice just signals that we both need to shut up.

This is going to be a long day…

**Note: Hope you like it. Please review! :) Sorry for any mistakes I may have made. **


	2. Chapter 2: Excuse me?

**Chapter 2 – Excuse me? **

_Five minutes_. Only five minutes and I will have survived my first day at this small school. I look at the teacher, a certain Ms. Grey, who is explaining the importance of Geography with big gestures. Yet again my attention is drawn to the same two girls, Jessica and Angela – I learned their names because of their loud whispering -, again sitting behind me. Apparently they have comments about every person in the room, though I am their main subject now.

_Ignore it_, I keep telling myself, _They're not worth is_. But I have to admit those bitches are really getting on my nerves. Even now, they won't shut up for even a second. The teacher must be deaf, if she doesn't hear this. To make the whole situation even better, I'm sitting next to a guy with a shirt that's soaked with sweat.

"I saw Edward talking to her at lunch.", one of the annoying girls behind me, I think the one whose name is Jessica, says.

"Really?" It frustrates me that she sound so surprised.

"Uhu. Why would someone like him be talking with someone like her?"

Excuse me? _Someone like me? _What type is that supposed to be? Decent enough not to gossip all the time?

"I don't know. I didn't think he was interested in girls like, at all, after he refused to go out with you." Hello, best news I've heard all freaking day. A part of me wants to thank Edward.

"Thank you for reminding me of that again Ang.", Jessica mumbles annoyed.

I pretty sure I'm sitting here with a stupid grin of my face at the moment. Though I know Edward can't be interested in me and is just being nice to the pregnant girl, I can't deny it makes me feel pretty good that Bitch nr. 1 is jealous of me

_One minute. _Eww. Sweaty guy just touched me.

"Bring your atlas next week, you're going to need it. I might give an unexpected test, so be warned." Oh, how lovely…

Finally the school bell rings. I immediately pack my stuff and run outside, to my truck – an old thing that looks like it will break down any second. Secretly I hope Edward and his sister aren't outside yet, so I can just go home and claim to have forgotten about our little 'meeting'. One positive thing about being pregnant is that you can blame everything on the hormones. Unfortunately they're the first people I see, together with two others, a blond – incredibly beautiful – girl and a just as blond guy that Alice is embracing.

"Bella!", she yells enthusiastically from the moment she sees me. Damn it, there goes my amazing plan.

"Alice.", I try to say just as happily, but it kind of fails.

She runs towards me, grabs my hand and drags me to Edward and the two blondes I don't know. "This are Rosalie and Jasper, my boyfriend.", she says smiling, while taking her place next to Jasper again.

I nod politely at both of them, yet Rosalie seems to be avoiding all eye-contact. Jasper, on the contrary, smiles friendly.

"Don't mind Rose.", Edward says casually, "She's been cranky all day. Isn't that right, Rose?"

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you Bella.", she mumbles. What did I do to make her hate me? She doesn't even know me.

Alice frowns, probably because she sees the confused look on my face. "Let's go home Rose. Edward will wait for Emmett."

"You all live in the same neighbourhood?", I ask, without thinking about. God, I hope that that wasn't inappropriate.

Edward smiles when he looks at me. "We're all the adoptive children of Carlisle and Esmé. We're like brothers and sisters, except for Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rose. Speaking of the devil.", he looks at a tall guy walking to us. Well, walking to Rose, because he immediately goes to her and kisses her passionately.

After several awkward seconds he turns around and notices I'm here. "Who's the new girl?"

"Bella.", I say softly.

"Hello, mommabear." He laughs and puts an arm around Rosalie, who still is avoiding all eye-contact with me.

"Mommabear?"

"Not good? Damn, then I'll have to come up with another nickname." Obviously he thinks he's really funny, yet I'm chuckling a bit as well.

Then he and Rosalie walk to a fancy sports car and leave, without saying another word. Rude.

"Are you coming over Bella? Carlisle wouldn't mind doing an ultrasoundthingy today. He has one of those machines in his office." Alice looks at me, with a kind smile. I think she doesn't even notice that two people just have left, or she's just happy they did, so she can do the talking again. But how can I tell her politely that I really, really, really don't want that.

"That's kind Alice.", I manage to say quietly, "But I think I'm going home. I'm tired."

_Lie. _Again. I really should stop doing that, because I immediately feel guilty for blowing her off like that. Mostly because the sad-puppy look she's giving me now.

"But if everyone thinks it's ok, I can come over for a second I guess.", I mumble. Damn, she's good.

Edward is probably thinking the same, as he laughs after I say that. "You don't have to if you don't want to Bella. Alice will survive if now is not the right time. Plus I can be your tutor another time."

"Shut up!", Alice pokes him and then focuses on me again.

"I don't mind, just no 'ultrasoundthingy', please." Immediately Alice looks at me both satisfied that she got what she wanted, and disappointed.

"But-"

"Alice.", Edward says strictly and gives her an 'Enough'-look.

"Fine…", she sighs dramatically, "But I want to help her with finding some decent clothes."

"Alrigh- Wait, what? There's nothing wrong with my outfit."

"Sure.", she says sarcastically and giggles while taking my arm and dragging me to another fancy car standing nearby.

**Note: I want to thank you (soooo much) for the many reviews you gave. I really didn't expect that, so again: Thank you! :) I know actually nothing happens in this chapter, but I think it's necessary for the story. I hope you like it and please review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: The Cullens

**Chapter 3 – Wow**

Wow. That's all I can say about the Cullens' house, or rather villa. This place is freaking huge! From the moment I enter the hallway, it's clear the inside of the house is even more beautiful than it's outside. Compared to the cave – that probably is going to fall a part soon – I live in, this is like.. well, Wow.

A woman with brown hair immediately walks to me and reaches her hand out to me. "You must be Bella.", she says friendly, "My husband said you were coming over."

"Bella, this is Esmé, my mother in all aspects.", Edward states, while coming stand next to me.

"Are you eating here tonight Bella?", she then asks, "We're having my famous pasta."

"Oh, thank you. But no, I probably should go home in a few minutes. Otherwise my dad will get worried."

She seems a little disappointed, but nods understanding. "It's been so long since Edward brought a girl home. I just want to-."

Edward starts coughing, to interrupt her. "I'll show you the rest of the house.", he says hastily and drags me to the stairs. Then he abruptly stops, looks at my stomach and back at the stairs. "Do I need to carry you?"

"No, that's ok.", I chuckle, "I'm pregnant, not sick." He's so sweet… And handsome.. And – _Concentrate._

"Oh. Right. I apologize." He looks kind of nervous, it's cute in a way. But I don't really understand why. I'm just.. a friend, sort of, visiting. Not the Queen or someone else famous, right?

He guides me to a room, that's completely filled with books and cd's. The walls consist of only windows, giving a view at the beautiful nature surrounding the house. I always thought a guy's room would be more, messy. A bit more like my room, actually.

"This is your room?", I ask with disbelieve. He smiles and nods. "You like it?"

"Absolutely.", I grin. And this time I'm actually speaking the truth.

Suddenly Alice enters. "Alright. Are you ready?", she asks me enthusiastically. Ready for what? As if she reads my mind, she continues. "Clothes, silly. You're going to love them!"

I look at Edward as a scream for help, but he just chuckles. When I try to stare angry at him, he just start laughing louder. A part of me wants to punch him, softly, so he realizes I'm serious. But I think he already knows by the panicky glance I have now.

"C'mon!", Alice says impatiently. "You can kiss later." Pretty sure I'm blushing again. Damn it, please don't let them notice it. All those damn hormones' fault. We walk to the room next to Edward's, that is more closet than anything else. Clothes, clothes and more clothes. "Tadaa!", she yells cheerfully, "We have some maternity clothes left from Rose-.", she doesn't end her sentence, but I know what she was going to say. Rosalie. She was pregnant? Is that why she hates me so much, because she thinks I'm making the wrong decision by having this baby?

"Long story.", she whispers. She doesn't want to talk about it, and honestly, I'm glad, though I'm a bit curious. It's none of my business, really.

"Maybe it's not a good idea that I wear those clothes then." Don't want to make Rose hate me even more.

"No, really. It's ok. They're only worn once, some are still untouched.", she says, while searching through the pile of clothes laying on her bed. "You should try on this.", she pulls out a white dress and pushes it in my hands. "You can change in the bathroom, the door at the end of the hallway."

"Alice, I don't-"

"You'll look beautiful, I promise."

I sigh, Alice Cullen does not take 'no' for an answer. I like my comfy, large sweater, don't want to change with something that's only going to draw more attention to my baby bump. But it's obvious that even if I nag about it several hours, she still will force me into it.

~~~(…)~~~

It makes me bigger. Seriously. Ok, I have to admit it's kind of nice, but still… I walk to Alice's room again and she jumps up with a smile on her face.

"You look amazing!"

"I look fat."

"You're pregnant.", she states the obvious, but I have nothing to answer, so I just mumble something inaudible.

"You do look beautiful Bella.", Edward walks in the room, staring at me. Blushing again, great. How does he keep doing that?

"Thanks.", I say quietly.

"I just realize I have to go do… something." Alice walks out, after winking at me and Edward. _Stay_, I beg in my thoughts, but she doesn't turn around. Not really a mind reader after all, and I really needed one now.

Edward grins and rolls his eyes. "Sorry for Alice. She can be a little too enthusiastic."

"It's ok. She's nice, compared to others." And by others, I mean Angela and Jessica, who keep gossiping as if no one can hear them, though everyone does.

"Must be hard. I really admire you.", he comes closer. With every step he takes, I feel more nervous.

I nod, suddenly feeling too exposed because of the white dress I'm wearing. "Nothing I can do about it, except keeping my head up."

"Exactly." Another step, I can feel his warm breath against my skin. Should I give a signal or something, that he doesn't get the wrong Idea of me? This is the first time I'm here, this day I know him, he wouldn't..

Nope. Within the second his warm lips touch mine. I don't fight it, as I'm caught by surprise. Thousands of thoughts rush through my mind. Do I like this? Yes. Do I want this? Maybe.. _No, you don't want this. Now is not the right time, _a little voice in my head points out and as if it's a command, I pull away.

He looks at me with regret, but before he can say something I run outside the room. Not really the smartest thing to do, I know, but it's all I can come up at the moment. Talking about it, not an option. Pretending to pass out, even worse. So storming out it is.

"Bella, wait!", Edward yells, but I don't answer and keep running, still wearing the white dress.

_What the hell was I thinking? _

**Note: Sorry that it took me so long, I suffered from a lack of inspiration. This chapter.. well. I don't know if it's any good. But the next one will be better, I promise. :) Please review. (Can I make it to 35 reviews? I hope so!) **


	4. Chapter 4: The past

**Chapter 4 – The past**

It has been a month since Edward and I kissed, a month since I stormed out the Cullens' house, a month since I last talked to him. I can't deny that I have been avoiding him, but same counts for him, as he was the one who already was sitting somewhere else when we first got Math together again. It seems like my first day here just never happened and we just hadn't got the chance to meet each other. In a way I'm glad though, things like love only cause problems , and I am the perfect example of that. Perhaps - at least that's why I keep telling myself – it was best to stop things before they got more.. real. Yet that's all on the contrary to Alice, with whom I now speak on a daily basis and who still wants me to go shopping with her – which I will have to do one of these day, as I barely have any clothes left that fit. If there is someone who I can call a true friend, it's her.

When I arrive at the school parking lot, it seems I am one of the first ones here. With the loud noise of an engine that's about to explode, I park my truck on my usual spot and allow myself to close my eyes for a few seconds, as I probably have plenty of time left until the schoolbell rings. Yet when I open them for a second, I see a glance of guy standing on the other side of the road, staring me. I know this person, more than I know myself. I once loved him, there even was a moment that I believed he loved me, but I was just one of his puppets. Could it really be him?

My heart beats faster and faster with every second, while a part of me is scared to open my eyes again. So many questions are rushing through my mind. What if it really is him? What is he going to do? How did he find me? The soft noise of someone tapping with his finger against my window, forces me to look and I'm immediately overwhelmed by nausea as I see who it is. _Riley._

"Open up.", he says, while looking me in the eyes. I don't want to do as he says, but I have a better idea. With all me force I slam the car-door open, hardly hitting him against the shins. Immediately he falls down on his knees, screaming things I hardly understand. _You deserved that_, I say to him in my thoughts and can't hide my smile. Graciously - well, an attempt to it – I step by him, secretly hoping he'll stay on the ground instead of following me. Yet suddenly I feel how he firmly grabs my arm and presses me harshly against my truck. I can see the anger in his eyes, while fear takes over. "Well, that wasn't nice sweetheart. Maybe if you kiss me, I will forgive you.", he hisses, after having looked around to see if anyone is watching us, but there's no one around. He presses his lips against mine, but I pull away as fast as I can.

"Let go of me!", I yell, "Or I.." "Or what?", he asks smiling, "I know you still love me Bella. Just like I still love you." He seems to calm down a bit, while his anger changes into despair. "I want to be with you again. Like before, just the two of us." Then he looks down at my stomach and corrects himself. "The three of us. We can be a family Bella!" I escape from his grip and walk away with little steps, trying to realize what he just said. "I need you. I always loved **you**!"

Now I'm the one who is furious, who the hell does he think he is. Within the second I turn around, probably looking at him as if I'm about to kill him – something I'm actually considering at the moment. "If you loved me **so** much, then why did you do it?!", I scream loudly.

"Did what?" I can't believe he's actually acting as if he doesn't remember what I'm talking about. _Calm down Bella. Don't let him get to you._ I breath in deeply, trying to lower my heartbeat and preventing from strangling Riley.

"You forced me, you didn't listen to me when I told you I didn't want to, you raped me!" Again the anger in his eyes awakes. "You wanted it too, don't deny it.", he mumbles. "No! I didn't!" I step backwards, when he comes closer to me again, but because he's faster than me, it only takes him a few seconds to put his hand around my neck. Right that moment the baby starts kicking, as if it knows it father's is near. "You will realize you love me Bella.", he whispers. "And then things finally will be as they are supposed to be again." What happens next, goes so fast that I can barely see it. Before I know I am lying on the ground, because Riley is strongly pushed away from me.

"Don't I ever see you here again!" Edward's loud voice even frightens me a bit. Riley quickly runs away, while Rosalie and Emmett help me up. "Are you ok?" Edward looks at me again, after which I nod. Though it probably isn't very convincing, because from the moment Rose and Emmett let go of me, I have to do an effort to not fall down again.

"Woah, perhaps you better sit down for a second.", Rosalie says kindly. The first time she actually talks to me, while it doesn't sound like she hates me. "I'm fine.", I answer silently, yet my voice still trembles, so she just guides me to a bench nearby and makes me sit down. Edward and Emmett follow us from a small distance. "So. Are you going to tell us what that was about?", she asks after a while with a comforting smile.

I sigh, it probably is the least I can do. "That was Riley, my ex." My voices trembles too much to make my words understandable, but before I can repeat what I said, Alice runs toward us. She and Jasper probably came with the other car.

"Oh my God, what happened?", she asks panicky.

"I'm fine Alice. Just.. hormones." She doesn't seem too convinced, but I can't blame her with Rosalie patting my back and Edward still looking worried. "I'll explain later. Now let's just go to class.", I sigh, after I see how slowly, but surely more and more students are arriving, all shortly looking at us when they pass by.

_Here's what I know. One, Riley, the person I hate most, is back. Two, He says he still loves me. He wants me back and seems determined to make that happen. Three, He hurt me. Four, Edward scared him off, but I know he will be back. Five, I am scared._

**Note: Chapter 4, hope you like it. We finally know who the father of the baby is, what do you think? Thank you for the many sweet reviews, it really made me smile to read them. So many are following this story, it really means a lot to me. I'm curious whether we will be able to make to 50 reviews. :)**

**Love Emmeken**


	5. Chapter 5: Gummy bears

**Chapter 5 – Gummy bears**

Almost time for lunch, finally. Not that I'm that hungry, I feel rather nauseous since what happened this morning – although I have a real craving for gummy bears at the moment -, I just need to escape this classroom. I haven't heard a thing the teachers said and to be honest, I'm not sure which class I'm in now. History – just checked. All I can think of is Riley, while I in my mind keep repeating what happened. So many questions: Will he come back? What will he do? What should **I** do? What would've happened if Edward didn't show up? Don't really want to know the answer to that last one.

_Pay attention_, I keep telling myself, _do I need to remember you to second period?_ Yeah, that was bloody embarrassing. When miss Grey suddenly asked me to answer her question and got lightly irritated when it was obvious I didn't even know what she was talking about, I started crying. Yes, crying, with tears and all. God, I hate those freaking hormones. It won't surprise me if I start crying when people just look at me the wrong way.

"Bella, do you know the answer?" Damn it. If you really are there, you better help me out here God.

"Well.. ehm, not rea-" The school bell cuts me off. Thank you. I think I need to start praying.

"Saved by the bell, miss Swan. Though I do suggest you start paying a little more attention.", mister Matthews states, while putting his piece of chalk down.

"Yes sir.", I mumble, as I'm packing my stuff.

"Class dismissed." I immediately follow everyone else outside, to the cafeteria. Unfortunately, everything that's served there, makes me sick only by looking at it, so I just drag myself to one of the tables in the corner and sit down.

"I would really appreciate it if you gave me some help during lunch, little one.", I mumble while poking my belly and immediately he starts kicking. Little one already is a genius. I can't help but smile a bit.

"Not hungry?", Edward says friendly and goes sit next to me. So, we're talking again? Alright, no problem. Just act casually Bella.

"Everything here makes me nauseous.", I explain while putting a hand on my stomach, "And I'm really craving some gummy bears, but those aren't on the menu." Well.. could've gone worse, I think.

"Gummy bears?", he chuckles," No, I'm afraid not. The school has a health-plan, so I wouldn't ever count on it."

"A health-plan? Thàt is healthy?", I point at the goo that's supposed to represent food, that's laying on his tray.

Again, that awesome smile. "Well. Yeah.., what can I say? Except.." He stands up and leaves the table. Wait, was that really the ending to that sentence? Within a minute he returns and puts a little bag in front of me. Gummy bears.

"No way.", I say with a wide grin. He nods and chuckles again, while starting with his – awful – meal. I grab the little bag with candy and happily open it. "Where did you get these?", I then ask, after I've eaten already half of it.

"I always have some in my locker. Those things are very addictive." Note to self: Find out Edward Cullen's locker-code. Suddenly he looks a lot more serious. "Why are you still here? You should be at home, after what happened today."

"No Edward. It's better if I stay here, I'm fine."

He looks me in the eyes and sighs. "Alright then, but I have to warn you, I will be walking you to your classroom when lunch is over." He shortly grins, after which he looks up, revealing someone is approaching our table. Alice, of course and surprisingly, the other Cullens as well.

Alice takes one look at me and then, even though we already saw each other in class – have to admit I kind of avoided any conversation – starts to raise her voice. "Bella, what are you doing? You should be at-."

"Alice Cullen, finish that sentence and I will kick your ass." Rosalie and Emmett chuckle after my words. I'm glad at least someone finds this amusing. They all go sit down, except for Alice, who's giving me her sad-puppy look again. "Damn it, eat and let me enjoy my gummy bears.", I try to say it as seriously as possible, but Emmett's grin is so funny it makes me laugh. It did work though, because she takes a seat next to Jasper within the second.

"But, I'm still taking you shopping after school." Shit. Totally forgot about that.

"I.. ehm, I forgot to ask Charlie." That one actually is true.

"I know you would, so I called him. He said it was ok, if you have enough time to do your homework."

"You called my dad?", I ask in shock.

She smiles, "Yes, he's a very kind man. And it obviously was completely necessary. Rose is coming as well, it'll be a girls-evening." How lovely… Before you know it they'll be doing my nails and torturing my hair.

The rest of lunch passes by quickly, with Alice explaining some things about the latest fashion to Rosalie and the guys rambling on about some baseball-game or something like that. Before I know it, I'm again obligated to go to a teacher who will be teaching things I'm not interested at right now. Yet from the moment I want to walk away, after having said goodbye of course, Edward follows, just like he said.

"Want me to carry your bag?", he asks friendly.

"Edward, I'm barely pregnant, relax."

"Barely? Wouldn't say that.", he says grinning, while pointing at my stomach.

I try my best to look offended – well, I am a bit too, the idiot. "Did you just call me fat?"

"No, I mean.. you look beautiful.", he stutters. Somehow I find it very amusing.

"Shut up."

He grins. "Would you really say that to your best friend?"

Say what? "Best friend?", I ask a bit confused. We haven't spoken in a month.

"Well, friend. Although, in some cultures the giving of candy would be considered as something between best friends."

I sigh, even though I'm smiling a bit as well. "Fine, friends. But you'll have to give me a lot more gummy bears then."

"Deal.", he chuckles and reaches his hand out to me, which I shake shortly, "Friends."

"Friends.", I repeat, "By the way. I haven't got the chance to thank you yet, for this morning." I add silently.

He shakes his head, "It's nothing Bella. Anyone would've done that. I just hope I won't have to do it again."

"Me too.", I almost whisper. We just calmly keep walking for another minute. Somehow he managed to carry my bag and refuses to give it back, until we reach our destiny.

"Here we are.", he states satisfied, while handing me my bag.

I immediately take it. "Next time I will have you arrested for stealing."

"Of course you will.", he says sarcastically, yet in a nice way. "But, since we're friends and all, my family and I are going to play a game of serious baseball nearby this weekend. If you'd like to come..." I hesitate for a second and he immediately adds something, "No inappropriate kissing."

"Promise?"

"Promise.", he grins, "Does that mean I can count you in?"

"Fine.", I mumble, "I'll just sit by the side or something. Are you sure your family is ok with this?"

He nods and turns around. "See you later, mommabear." Great, Emmett's nickname is catching on.

Yet maybe having Edward Cullen as a friend, just a friend, isn't the worst thing after all.

**Note: I'd just like to say: You guys are freakin' amazing! :) I never expected to get so many reviews, thank you so much. Maybe we can get to 70 reviews this time, so hit that review-button. By the way, if you have any tips or questions, feel free to send me a PM. :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Baseball can be fun

**Chapter 6 – Baseball can be fun**

It. So. Freaking. Cold. I look at the play garden nearby where some kids are running after each other like crazy , their red cheeks and nose and visible breath revealing it's almost. Desperately I rub my hands together, since I have already lost all feeling in them. I could just go inside and search for some mittens, but I'm pretty sure I won't find any in my size. In Phoenix I never had to worry about things like that and I have to admit it wasn't the first thing that came to my mind, when my mom kicked me out. Plus Edward said that he would pick me up here five minutes ago, but I'm pretty sure my dad will threaten to kill him when he comes inside, so waiting outside is the safest thing to do.

Subtly I look over my shoulder and see hem staring outside the window with his gun in his hands, ready to take out anyone that sets a foot on our lawn. It's kind of sweet though and it's nice to realize that some things haven't changed. My attention is drawn to a large SUV that slows down in front of the house. When I see it's Edward, I just get in the car, even though he was just getting out, like a gentleman.

"Drive.", I order him, looking at my dad who's having that 'I'll kill him'-look in his face. Despite his confused look, he does as I say and drives away quickly. "Thank God.", I say with a sigh and start warming my hands again.

"What was that all about?", he chuckles, but keeps focused on the road in front of him. Now I notice the ridiculous baseball-suit he's wearing.

I can't help but grin a bit. "My dad. He was all prepared to give his 'my little girl'- speech. I wanted to spare you that trauma."

He grins, "Well, then I have to be grateful, I think." And gives me a baseball-cap in the same colors as his outfit.

"So I'm supporting your team?", I ask playfully, while putting on the cap. It fits, surprisingly.

"Of course you are.", he states confidently, "Since we're friends and all. Plus Alice is on my team as well, so that almost makes you obligated to be on our side."

"Right.", I say sarcastically nodding, like his explanation makes any sense. I had a great time with Alice and Rosalie though, yet just like I expected it would be all make-up and doing each other's hair. I do hope she has forgiven me yet for messing up hers. And Rosalie.. well, I don't know. Sometimes she's kind, sometimes she just ignores my existence, whatever I do. "But I have to ask. How crazy are you people to go playing baseball in this freezing wheather?"

He chuckles again, looking me in the eyes for a second. "The baseball is fun, but it's the after party that counts the most. And there's nothing greater than roasting marshmallows by a fire, after having played in the blistering cold."

"That's it. You're crazy.", I state with a smile and then start talking a lot quieter. "Thank you for inviting me though."

"It's my pleasure Bella. That's what friends do.", he says kindly. And for the rest of the ride, he continues explaining where we're going and why. Apparently there's an open field, perfect for baseball, in the forest, so we don't have to worry about there being to many people.

It's not hard to see when we're there, because another three cars are already parked here and I can see some white- and blue-dressed figures in the distance. From the moment they see we've arrived, a large guy – must be Emmett – starts wildly waving at us and giving some warrior-scream.

"Right. I must warn you, Emmett takes this game very seriously.", he says while rolling his eyes.

"I see." When I look at Emmett again, he's lifting Rosalie from the ground, throwing her over his shoulder and running around like he's Tarzan. "This may get very amusing.", I mumble smiling.

Suddenly he's walking very close to me, with a smile that reveals he's up to something. "Want me to carry you like that as well?", he says with an attempt to seductive whispering and pretends like he's actually going to do it.

As if it's a reflex, I softly push him away from me. "Don't even dare. I swear I will kick your ass if you try." But seeing his wide grin, it's hard not to smile as well.

"Took you guys long enough.", Emmett says impatiently, when we've arrived with the others. "C'mon, let's play!" Edward is quickly pulled away from me as he and the other guys have started a fight in which there goal is to steal each other's caps. Without even noticing Esmé comes stand next to me, in a blue-ish outfit.

"Boys.", she sighs kindly, "Always making a mess." Then she looks me in the eyes, with that motherly smile on her face. "We're happy you could come Bella. We need to someone to keep an eye, because there are some cheaters in this game." She subtly eyes at the guys, telling me it's them I have to observe. "Just call 'em when you see 'em." Gently, she guides me to a nearby bench and almost forces me to sit down, after which she walks to the others. Within a few minutes they've taken their place and the game begin, starting with Rosalie with the bat.

Time passes by quickly, even though it's still freaking cold, but no one seems to notice. Everyone's laughing and joking around, in a way that at the end even Carlisle and Esmé are inventing new ways to cheat. When the game's over, the decide it's a tie, except for Emmett who's convinced that his team obviously won the game. Like it's perfectly planned everyone starts preparing the rest of the evening. The guys are trying to put on the fire with some rocks like real cavemen – eventually Carlisle has to help them out with his matches – and the girls grab the food, drinks and blankets to lay around the fire. Even though I've offered my help multiples times, they order me to sit down and just coordinate – which is a lot of fun.

Only Esmé comes sit next to me, looking a bit worried. Yet I realize I've rubbing my belly on the same spot for quite a while now.

"Are you ok, Bella?", she asks softly, shortly focusing on my belly.

I shortly nod. "The baby's moving. I just like..", I hesitate.

"Oh you don't have to explain honey.", she says smiling, "Amazing feeling, right?" Again, I nod. And it's true though. Every time the baby starts moving, I get this feeling I can't really explain. That is, when I'm not worried about the future too much.

"Do you want to feel it?", I ask softly, immediately regretting it. That was inappropriate, right? You don't ask the mother of your friends to feel a baby move inside your stomach. Damn it. You really should learn to keep your mouth shut, Bella. Yet surprisingly she smiles and reaches out her hand. I insecurely take it, open my coat a bit more and place her hand on my belly. From the moment I feel him moving, and she does as well, she widely smiles.

After a while, the sun starts to set, but Jasper and Emmett finally gave up their pride and used the matches to put on the fire. They still got greatly rewarded by their girlfriends though, so they obviously didn't mind. We all take our place on the blankets near the fire and start warming our hands. Emmett immediately starts talking about the game again, about his amazing home-runs and the impressive ways he has caught the balls.

"They sound a lot greater than I remember though. Why don't you tell them about the time you fell over your own feet?", I ask innocently and our little circle is instantly filled with laughter. Even Emmett can't help but grin, yet jumps up and starts explaining everything that could've caused that with large gestures. I have to admit, it's nice. Sitting here, talking, laughing. And sure, I had become the subject once or twice, but that always quickly faded away, with more baseball-talk.

I look at Emmett who's still loudly explaining every little detail, but notice something's off. And then I see it, the smoke coming from the pipe of his pants. _Oh crap._

"Emmett.", I say a bit worried and insecure.

"A minute Bella, my story is almost over."

"Emmett.", I know repeat louder.

"One minute. Women are so impatient.", he sighs.

"Dude, listen up." I don't hide my irritation. How can he not notice the smoke himself?

"Fine. What's so importantly that I can't finish my amazing, interesting story if I may say so myself.", he says overdramatically, while coming closer. And I can see the others have seen the small flames now as well, as Edward and Rosalie jump up at the same time and Esmé shocked looks at Carlisle and back at Emmett.

"Your pants are on fire."

**AN: Thank you guys sooo much for your sweet reviews and I'm sorry for the late updating. I have been quite busy the last few weeks, but now I agin will be updating weekly (or atleast trying to do so). I hope you like this chapter, let me know ok? :) **

**Love Emmeken**


	7. Chapter 7: Panick

**Chapter 7 – Panick**

"My-what?", he asks a little confused, after which I point at the source of smoke on his pants.

Slowly Carlisle stands up and walks towards Emmett, who now – finally – notices what I meant. "Do not panic, son." But even after those words, the only thing Emmett does is start screaming loudly and rolling over the ground like he's going crazy. Maybe he is, a little.

"Put it out!", he repeats multiple times, but since he's moving so much, we can't even get near him without getting hit. Rosalie and Edward desperately try to calm him down with all their might, but it has no use. He just keeps rolling over the ground, yet the fire only grows and now has covered most of his pants. Quickly everyone gets up and so do I, though it doesn't go as easily as with them. Jasper hastily grabs one of the bottles of water out of our cooler, while Alice spreads out a blanket and he pours out the bottle over it. Then they both grab as corner of the blanket and try to put it over – a loudly screaming – Emmett. From the moment he's covered, everything goes silent. The fire's out, that's for sure, but is he ok?

That's when Carlisle and Esmé step in. They both rush towards their son and kneel down beside him. Carlisle pulls away the blanket and rips of a large part of the pipe of his pants, to see if he has any burns. When I see the smile on his face, I know he's just fine.

He stands up again, while Esmé helps Emmett and looks at us chuckling a bit. "He'll survive. It's just his ego that's bruised a little."

"I could've died.", Emmett says, trying to save his dignity. Not that he needs to – well, maybe a little, I think we all would've freaked out when it had happened to us. But it happening to Emmett, not anyone else, makes it that more funnier.

"Of course you could, son.", Carlisle says, patting his shoulder, not even trying to hide his sarcasm. "I believe is the right moment to go home, don't you guys think?" Everyone agrees and starts packing their stuff, even Emmett who tries to pretend nothing happened, but he still refuses to go near the fire. Poor guy. I actually feel sorry for him.

When I starts folding one of the blankets, Esmé immediately stops me. "You don't have to help dear. Just sit down and relax for a minute." Damn it. I know they mean it well, but it's really frustrating how everyone treats me like I'm sick. Yet, since she's giving me that 'I'm not kidding'-look, I do as she says and sit down on the bench where I spent most of the afternoon. Somehow Edward and Jasper get in a 'fight' again, as they start hitting each other with a few of the pillows that were lying on the ground. Alice, Rosalie and Esmé just keep chatting and as for Emmett, Carlisle's distracting him pretending something's too heavy for him to carry.

"I'll take over, old m-, I mean Carlisle.", he says with the smug smile I know far too well. Well, I have to say, his ego heals quickly.

While the others continue putting their things in the car, I let myself glance around the area, until something suddenly draws my attention. The shade of something – or rather someone – standing between the trees. _No. It can't be._

"Riley?", I whisper, though I know no one can hear it, "Oh God.." Within the second I'm again filled with fear. _This can't be happening. _I jump up, while I keep staring at the shape of a person, looking at me. With little cautious steps, I stride backwards, after which I surprisingly bump in to someone. I let out a scared squeal, before I turn around and see it's just Alice.

"Bella? What's wrong?", she asks worriedly and takes my hand.

Again I look at the forest, but now the shape has disappeared. Did I imagine it? No, I think.. "It's nothing. Just.. a spider.", I say nervously. She doesn't seem too convinced, but – fortunately – drops the subject.

"We're almost done. Edward can bring you home if you want.", she says comforting and I happily accept it. Time to get away from this creepy place. A bit hastily I make my way to the car and see that Edward's putting some things in the trunk.

"Will you bring me home?", I ask quickly and fail to hide my worries.

He closes the trunk and looks at me, from toe to head. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I'm just a bit tired. Can we please just go?", I again ask nervously.

He looks at me confusedly, but nods. "Go ahead, I'll tell Carlisle and Esmé I'll meet them home." Not wasting a second I get in the car and fasten my seatbelt, after which I allow myself to look at the large trees one last time. Nothing. Did I really just imagine it? Is my mind playing tricks with me?

"What's wrong Bella?", Edward softly asks. I didn't even notice he got in the car already.

"I-", I sigh, "Nothing."

"If you're worrying about Emmett, he'll be alright. He just got a scare, he'll get over it."

"That's not it.", I mumble.

He frowns, "Then what is? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I really had fun." And that's the truth. "It's just.. I thought I saw someone, staring at me, in the woods."

Suddenly he looks at me shocked. "Are you sure?"

"No I'm not sure. It probably was my imagination Edward. Let's just drop it."

"But-"

I cut him off, "It was nothing. Really. I just want to go home."

He again nods and stares at the road, which is good, I guess. But I really wish he'd say something. Anything.

"I really did have fun Edward.", I say softly, which seems to cheer him up a little bit.

"That's good.", he states, "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad you invited me.", I chuckle.

"That's what best friends are for." And then, he grins widely.

**~~(…)~~ Monday ~~(…)~~**

I hate Mondays. Like really, really hate them. Nothing good ever happens on Mondays. I drag myself inside the school and try to find my locker. But when I reach it, I see how quite a lot of people are staring, pointing at it and all are laughing. It doesn't take me long to realize why. Some idiot covered it with swear-words like 'whore', 'slut' and others. Without thinking about it, I rip the notes off and try scrubbing of some off the words with my sleeve, but they won't even fade. This, of course, makes everyone laugh even louder. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Act like I don't care? Beat the crap out of someone? Right now I just feel like crying..

"You like how we decorated your locker, sweetheart?" I know that voice far too well. Bitch nr 1, aka Jessica. I turn around, only to find her with her arms crossed and a mean smile on her face.

"Ok. Now I'm going to kick some ass.", I mumble and without thinking about it I hardly hit her on her nose.

**AN: Thank you guys so much for your support! Chapter 7, hope you like it. Please review. **


End file.
